Scorpius Tarot
Scorpius Tarot (蠍座 タロットカード Sasoriza Tarottokaado) is the name of the legendary S-class mage from the forest guild White Elf, and a main character from Fairy Tail: Jinx. He, along with Laurence Heart, make up the Pain Brothers team of White Elf, a mage guild located in the Stonehart Forest. He and Laurence are close with Ivy Palladium, Haina Cobalt and Erise Adamantine of Jinxed Chimera, being a close ally of theirs and meeting via the relation of Chimera and Elf. Scorpius' skilful and overwhelmingly powerful ability of Pain Scale, a rare magic passed down the Tarot bloodline, has given him mastery over the power. A seemingly sadistic yet cheery individual, he has been given the epithet Master of Pain (巨匠の苦しみ Kyoshou no Kurushimi) and has been often referred to by magazines and newspaper as "The one all dark guilds fear" because of his habit to treat enemy dark guilds with a hellish torture, testing out all his pain scales on them. As such, any guild who hears something about "Master Of Pain" Scorpius coming for them almost always has their heart struck with a lightning bolt of fear. Despite these stories of him, Scorpius in person tends to act like a silly, somewhat immature doofus who often relies on Laurence to care for him, even going as far as to calling him "my sweet wife" jokingly. Scorpius often flirts and hits on his partner openly and in public jokingly and without shame, much to the said man's chagrin. This has often lead the media to believe the two are in a homoerotic relationship, which Scorpius casually denies. Scorpius has also noted that he does not care for relationships and says that it is too much effort and would take up a lot of his time, essentially resulting in lack of time to do the things he loves to do. He focuses a lot of his energy and time on completing missions, being a hardworking individiual with unbreakable ideals. Scorpius is much more of a 'leader' than a 'follower' and is often stubborn, not working well in a team until he's caught in the crossfires of battle. Despite being known mainly for his excellence and mastery in the somewhat hellish magic Pain Scale, Scorpius is also known to dabble in the art of swordsmanship. He wields a sword of his own, named Brynhildr, which was passed down to him from his mother and originally his late father's. Scorpius claims himself he can use it pretty well, but because he focuses mainly on the usage of his Pain Scale he does not find the need to focus on his swordscraft as much as others, who rely and use their swords mainly in battle. Scorpius bluntly stated there were many others far better than him at magic and swords craft alike, even though he acknowledges the skill he has in both areas. He is known for his agility and speed in battle, often using the sword to cut enemies into two when he does not see the usage of Pain Scale necessary. This is usually when dealing with small guilds and a few enemies who do not pose much of a threat, him finding it to be "practically worthless" getting worked up and using magic on those he need not use it on. Scorpius' general composure is one of a cool, collected mage who has no trouble with disposing of enemies. The sword is rather dark, and combined with the Pain Scale many believe for Scorpius to be a human vessel of Zeref. Scorpius waves them off as false (which they are), but is still affected by the rumours spreading. Scorpius has tried many times to make it clear he is human and does not have any relation to Zeref, or any dark wizards for the matter. Laurence has also attempted to clear Scorpius' name in the media, and soon got the Chimera Three to assist too. Scorpius is revealed to be from a faraway land named Lilac Palace, where he held a high ranking position as the Head Knight of the Execution Department, known for always executing prisoners in a fearsome manner and still have time to meet Laurence for tea. This is a little known fact that the media or public is not aware of his past. However, despite his close relations to Lilac Palace royalty and all the soldiers he had under him, Scorpius abandoned his post, and without further notice, promptly snuck out of Lilac Palace alongside Laurence and made a journey to the mainland, AKA Fiore. He says the Lilac Kingdom post was too stressful to handle, as well as the king being corrupt and evil in comparison to the former queen. Scorpius mentioned that a majority of his decision to take up the duty was due to Haruto, his father, being the former in the job and essentially forcing Scorpius into the job. __TOC__ Appearance Giving off an air of individuality and independence yet cheerful loyalty with a bright and optimistic outlook to hide a pessimistic one, Scorpius tends to be a very interesting character. Scorpius is quite a looker, to say the least. His hair is short and wavy, slightly unkempt and tousled with a scarlet red colour standing out. It can be compared to a mystifyingly magical crimson colour, like a ruby red stone or a jasper. Some strands stick out in various directions all around, a messy combo. It takes a strong willed person to not be drawn in by his alluring chocolate brown orbs, contrasting against his fair complexion. Eyes akin to deep, muddy brown, an odd resemblance yet a show of his spirit. His facial features tend to be somewhat sharp - his chin a perfect example. Eyebrows long, narrow and sharp, a black colour, dark as the coal in a mine or the midnight sky, or perhaps the feathers of a raven taking flight. a dark Silver studs, though not easily visible, are pierced into his earlobes and adorned there, a smile seeming to always brighten his features. His attire is rather simple, as he prefers not to overdo it and wear something unreasonable and uncomfortable. A vibrant orange shirt covers his muscular chest, the shirt being covered by a white jacket with rolled up sleeves so that they only reach his elbows. The jacket is made out of a material similar to denim, giving a rough feel when touched. A high collar covers his neck, casting a dark shadow onto his skin. Hidden under the orange shirt is a black necklace with an emerald pendant, in the shape of a tear drop. This was his mother's, who gave it to him prior to his escape from Lilac Palace. Despite his multiple battles, Scorpius never seems to retain any visible wounds or scars - most likely due to his remarkable ability to heal faster than others. He appears younger than he is, giving the appearance of a young man in his late teens. He gives off a playful and cheery vibe, but also holds wisdom in his eyes and charming smile. He finishes off his outfit with dark blue/black jeans and black school shoes. Scorpius does not like wearing mainly black and said it is too dark and moody for him. This contrasts with Laurence, who prefers to stick with dull and cold colours. His eyes seem to always hold a mischievous and playful twinkle to them, dancing a dance of joy and passion. His smile is said to resemble a ray of sunshine, and Scorpius often wears his smile like it's part of his attire. His build is athletic and muscular, though he does not look uncomfortably large. He, when not wearing his signature outfit, has another more casual one for colder times or when his current one cannot be worn. A white, dark brown and hazel horizontally striped cap with a small and cute floppy brim sits upon his head, a warm burgundy cardigan draping over his shoulders. A white long-sleeve shirt, the sleeves hidden by the cardigan, covers his build and has a dark brown 'X' over the right breast area. His pants are a dark brown colour, and his shoes black and white running shoes. It has been noticed by Laurence that Scorpius adopted this outfit back in Lilac Palace, when it was a cold and snowy day. Scorpius is known to have a rather below average sense of style (Pointed out by Haina when she said his winter outfit made him look like an elf with a disease), more often than not enlisting the help of his allies and peers to assist him with coordinating an outfit. Generally most of Scorpius' attire choices are rather easy to attack in, and he does not believe in wearing dramatic outfits to reflect the magic or power the wearer wields. Scorpius is the sort of person who does not enjoy wearing formal wear. He has a habit of getting it dirty, whether it be food or mud, and finds it to appear rather unappealing and too dark. If ever forced into wearing one, Scorpius does not don anything fancy. He prefers to wear a simple, form-fitting black tuxedo covering a long sleeved white shirt, and makes a minimal effort to appease to others by combing his hair in an attempt to get it less wild and 'poofy' in his words. One scar that has never healed, despite the freakishly fast healing rate Scorpius has, is a long scar along his back. It goes from his neck all the way to his hips, being wide and deep, though does not bleed or leave dried blood. Scorpius seems to go heavy with sorrow upon hearing of the scar, as it reopens wounds on the heart from his past. With much gloom and a heavy heart Scorpius admits Haruto gave him the scar in a training session, the final one before Haruto was murdered. Because of how deep the scar is it has not faded away and is still visible (Scorpius is troubled on whether or not he'd actually want it gone). Personality The media and public often places assumptions of Scorpius' character which are far off from what he actually is like. Contrary to the belief that he is a serious and sadistic individual who cares only for Laurence, which was caused by the usage of Pain Scale and his treatment of enemies, Scorpius is a cheerful and seemingly careless individual. He is a bright person, an optimist in contrast to Laurence's pessimistic and serious view. Scorpius is always trying his hardest to make a happy face and smile, strongly in the belief that being happy will cause others to be happy. He gives off a trustful and kind air, holding only love and loyalty for his comrades. His loyalty is unwavering and a fierce trait of his, it only breaking when he ran away from Lilac Palace because of the corrupt leader. As a child, he was taught by Mei Tarot to always keep positive and search for the upsides, teaching him his moral code and making him grow to his current personality. Scorpius tends to goof off and act silly, which will often put off those who meet him. He is often childish or playful, but does it all in good will. He has a knack for forgetting names, even forgetting Erise Adamantine's first name and promptly nicknaming her "Bottle" because of her witchcraft and potion making. Not many do get to meet him in person because despite his cheery and happy personality, he tends to be very secretive and not let out much information. This has often grown to be a habit ever since the guild master of White Elf started to entrust him with serious information, leading him to even not telling someone where he put his cooking ingredients. Because he and Laurence are almost always on the move and travelling to complete long missions, it has been noted that tracking down Scorpius without any magic item is a difficult task many cannot accomplish. Scorpius is mentioned to have difficulty doing basic chores and mainly relies on Laurence to do them for him, but he eventually did reveal he did know how to do them but was simply too lazy, and also because Laurence, being the 'mum friend' of the group, was happy and enjoyed doing such mundane tasks. Because of how close the two are, Haina Cobalt has mistaken them for lovers, to which Scorpius played along with (much to Laurence's chagrin). Despite being in a guild, and a well known one at that, Scorpius often goes off on his own ideals and journeys, surprisingly not being seen by his guild that often. He mainly uses a lacrima to communicate with Mikoto Merakalon, the barmaid of White Elf and Lanakila, the master of White Elf. He dislikes staying in one location and fears he may be tracked down or hunted, so the constant traveling is most likely his paranoia kicking in. It is not saying, of course, that he cannot defend himself, instead that he finds it annoying and frustrating to be constantly bombarded by attacks. It has also been noticed Scorpius is rather brash and inconsiderate, not caring about consequences and acting/speaking before thinking. He finds no problem in badmouthing or casually speaking to higher members of society, which many are put off by and heavily dislike. Scorpius has a strong sense of justice and will fight for fairness, not being able to sit back and let things play out if he finds it immoral or wrong. He is also not one to consider people's feelings before speaking and will only realise the effect later, most of which he dismisses casually. Even though Scorpius is a casual and goofy person, he is in no way stupid or dumb. Carrying an air of wiseness that resembles a hardened warrior who has fought many battles, he is one who can offer advice gained through his firsthand experience. He is quick both in speed and mind, able to calculate things in his head quickly. As he has survived and fought in many situations against various opponents, Scorpius has a large amount of information and experience which helps said man create various solutions and tactics for battle. Often to blend in with his charmingly silly personality he will act slow and oblivious, when truly he is aware and eyes-open to the situation. Despite all his experience in life, battles and general, Scorpius is shown to lack conversation skills and cannot act truly serious for the life of him without being uncomfortable. Because he does not engage in full conversations with other human beings that much (Laurence an exception, though he can put up with the bullshittery that is Scorpius' conversational skills), Scorpius lacks actual conversation topics and most sticks to those of battle or boring ones, creating an awkward air. His bad talk manners make him have very few lifelong friends, Laurence again excluded. He cannot stand serious and formal events, easily feeling out of place. However, he will turn to a more serious persona upon finding his friends, comrades or family in grave danger and will give his life without hesitation to ensure their protection and happiness. As a child, he was much more serious and dull because of the vigorous and painful torture-like training he was forced to endure, almost the exact opposite of his current self. After the death of his father, Scorpius turned to a glum and miserable being, always alone and quiet. Scorpius is known to not be able to cope with losses well and will easily break down at the death of a loved one, turning to a hollow and lifeless individual. Once in this state of mind, it is hard to shake him - though such is rare. History Born in the middle-class district of Lilac Palace, Scorpius lived with his parents Mei Tarot, a beautiful woman who ran a bakery and was known for her many selfless acts of kindness to the community. His father, Haruto Tarot, a fierce warrior wielding the divine blade Brynhildr and working as the Head Knight of the Execution Platform and was both feared and respected in all districts for his power. A worderful combination, indeed, and their child certainly did inherit good traits from both sides. The family was a happy and peaceful one, though that did not excuse Scorpius from extreme training. As the next in line of Tarots, Scorpius was expected to do many things and had many burdens laid upon his shoulders. In the house's back room, which was converted into a training dojo, Scorpius was forced to undergo rigorous training, including how to wield a sword. Because of Haruto's success and power, the mentioned man had high standards for Scorpius. His constant pressure put on Scorpius strained their relationship, and despite Scorpius' surprising affinity for the blade he would not tolerate failure. Scorpius' training hardened him, and often he would come to Mei with battle wounds or scars. When asked who did this to him, all he would tell her is "Papa and I trained." They began to notice Scorpius would heal from wounds remarkably fast, faster than normal beings. In fear Haruto may strain Scorpius even more, Mei never told him of his son's strange ability. However, Haruto began to allow suspicions to rise regarding the shape and skin of Scorpius - a cut on his arm would quickly fade the next day. It was not long until Haruto discovered this, and much to both Mei and Scorpius' chagrin he deemed that Scorpius will carry on the position of Head Knight in the Lilac Palace military. With a path already planned, Scorpius obediently did as told and continued training as per usual, though his once cheerful and innocent personality was hardened and was disappearing day by day. It only began to fade more as Scorpius began training to wield Pain Scale at a mere 7 years old, Haruto easily discovering the unexplainable magic from his son. It was becoming clearer and clearer Scorpius was not like most other boys, and even when he first put a blade in his hand he had an knack for it, and when he tries to unlock his magic a large amount has already pooled. Scorpius had shown far more interest in magic than he did in swordsmanship, making him focus far more on Pain Scale training. Scorpius has said himself the most painful part of training for Pain Scale was being used as a dummy by his father to demonstrate the levels of pain. Despite his young age, Scorpius was pushed to the limit and egged by Haruto when he showed weakness in the training (Haruto himself calling Scorpius a weak coward for not being able to handle Level One, which is fairly powerful in itself - especially against a young boy) In an effort to prove his father wrong, Scorpius began to sneak out to the library and collect books on Pain Scale, which due to its ancient ancestry retains various sources and knowledge regarding its power. While searching, Scorpius came across a young, silver haired boy in the same section, on a large wooden ladder and leaning for some ancient and large books. He quietly waited for the boy to get down so he can get his books, but Scorpius notices the boy has the book he wants. The boy, observant, notices Scorpius' longing for the book in his hands and gives it to him wordlessly, only uttering his name - Laurence Heart. The days went on as usual, though training was undoubtedly and undeniably becoming more stressful and harder. Every day, at midnight, Scorpius would go to the library and run into Laurence every day. Through little bits of conversation and small chats, they slowly began to know each other better, learning snippets of information at a time and taking baby steps in the relationship. The two got along well and balanced each other out, like Yin and Yang. Haruto's training with Scorpius came harder and harder, painful and painful and nearly sent Scorpius into a spiral of mental instability. Often he would go to Laurence and talk with him, hiding his wounds retained from previous training sessions or discussing it with his mother. The hardest part in his life had yet to come, though. When sent by Mei the next morning with his mother only disclosing the information that Haruto was in poor condition and wanted some bread to the marketplace, Scorpius became curious and suspicious that Mei may have been lying to him. Ripples of murmurs to one another as they eyed the innocently confused Scorpius, who after collecting the item he was sent for dashed straight home. When he noticed Mei was not in the main kitchen-lounge part of the house, Scorpius made a beeline for his father's bedroom. The sight shocked him - the once clean and light brown coloured carpet was dyed red with the blood of Haruto, the sickeningly metallic scent of blood wafting around the room. The lifeless corpse laid on the floor, Brynhildr stained with blood and lying next to Haruto. Its usual silvery purple sheen was overthrown by dark crimson liquid that strangely was different from the other blood on the room. The first thing Scorpius did was drop the loaf of bread onto the floor and scream, as if he were a new born baby. Hearing the distressed cries and wails, Mei dashed to assist Scorpius, heart heavy with dread. Scorpius, being a young child at the time, did not understand much about his father's case, but he did know that he would never see his dad again. The only thing he could do was cry as trauma flashed in his heavy eyes. Laurence soon discovered the tragedy that had befallen the Tarot household. He forced Scorpius to reveal the wounds inflicted and took them to be treated, contemplating what would be the result of Scorpius' training. Because of the fact Haruto was the only known wielder of Pain Scale (sans Scorpius), nobody would be able to teach him his magic - or to wield Brynhildr. Slipping away from the redhead, Laurence soon met with Mei to discuss the training's continuation. He recommended sending Scorpius to the mountains with Brynhildr to possibly train under Toto White, the legendary "Swordswoman of the West", who was able to master any blade. Toto has worked with Haruto before and essentially knew the ways of the blade, meaning she truly was Scorpius' best bet at eduction. He collected a large amount of tomes and grimoires regarding Pain Scale and entrusted them to Mei with the intent of getting Scorpius to learn from them. It was no secret Scorpius was no longer his usual self - he was a hardened individual before the death's happening, but he was brought to a new low. The red-haired boy was now some sort of hollow, lifeless, living corpse who had no emotions remaining. Laurence tried his hardest but his intellectual ability seemed to not apply to comforting and pain relief. Being fed up of the moping, Mei decided to take matters into her own hands and approach Scorpius about it. Scorpius, my child. Death, though it may not seem like so, is a part of life. An obstacle, yet an experience to assist you in growing wiser and more mature. Tell me, dear, do you believe your father would like to see you moping and upset, or valuing his death and using it to grow stronger to do him proud? She had asked him wisely, with an air of firmness. "Look for the upsides, though there may seem to be none. Be optimistic and a light in the darkness. Value your friends and family. Please, dear, show me what your bloodline means. The Tarot bloodline, though famous for power, is most known for their kind and optimistic nature," she spoke boldly, giving a pure glance and smile to her son. For the first time in a while, the usual emotionless and monochrome face Scorpius donned disappeared as the top of his lips curled into a smile. Mei was a pillar in recovering, her bright support the true light in the darkness that is Scorpius. Laurence's suggestion of travelling to Toto was brought up and discussed, ending as Scorpius deciding to head out into the mountains and learn under Toto. Equipped with two day's worth of food and his late father's sword, Brynhildr, Scorpius seemed to slip into the mountain like a black cat in the mysterious and lurking shadows. The mountain was no easy task, however. Scorpius was forced to be resourceful and use his supplies carefully. He was also challenged by many monsters and ambushed, forcing him to fight. Going by his father's motto of If you want something, then you better work for it, Scorpius learned to be much more tuned in and focused with his surroundings. By using the wind and temperature Scorpius was able to locate enemies or prey, and be prepared to defend himself. Like a prophet, he could read the nature and mountain, finding the best places to sleep and how to keep his food supply steady as well as building portable things so he did not have to carry around everything. Relationships Haruto Tarot Mentioned many times, the relationship between Haruto and Scorpius was a strained one. Haruto constantly pushed Scorpius to the limit and pressured him to become an executioner and follow the path laid out, causing a tense and unpleasant relationship to spurt. Haruto taught Scorpius many things regarding his swordsmanship and magic, helping to strengthen it and educate Scorpius on how to properly wield the gift bestowed. Scorpius holds a form of respect for his father and is aware of Haruto's strength and mastery of the art of swords. Mei Tarot Draco Tarot Laurence Heart Ivy Palladium Haina Cobalt Erise Adamantine Symposis |-|Fairy Tail: Jinx= |-|Roleplay= Equipment Brynhildr is Scorpius' main (and only) weapon of choice. It gives off a mystifying, enchanting and powerful aura, giving those who are lucky enough to see it a majestic reminder of its power. The stature of it is mighty and powerful, standing strong like a hero after a war. Granted, it has had its fair share of fierce battles, most likely the case for the faint metallic scent of blood it gives off if one tries hard enough to scent. Brynhildr is a broadsword of nearly a meter in length, a considerably size. Brynhildr's hilt is a dark blue, lustrous tantalum enhanced with magic to have an extra few layers of defence to the area, ensuring it does not destroy itself in the middle of a battle. The main blade is a shining silver colour, made of titanium-like metal. It gives off an amethyst sheen when in sunlight, purple rays dancing on its surface. Deep purple amethysts are embedded into the blade's flatter side, lined with a royal gold. Scorpius admits it was there simply for decoration purposes. He prides on it greatly, as it is one of the most powerful swords in the world, in the ranks of Five Holy Blades. Scorpius was gifted this sword by his mother, Mei Tarot, and serves as the only remainder left of Haruto Tarot, Scorpius' father and the original owner of the blade. It has a dark and powerful, yet noble and regal air to it making many feel a sort of respect for Scorpius as he managed to tame such a blade, making it bend to his every order. Because Scorpius struggles to use blades he has not wielded for a long time, he placed an enchantment on Brynhildr so that he feels a magnetic attraction to the blade and can locate it if ever taken or knocked away from him. The swords emit a dangerous and ominous aura, like that of a particularly dangerous shadow mage. It brims with darkness and power, effortlessly warding off the cowardly and those not worthy to wield it. When swung, a trail of shadows, created by the user's magic, follows the blade and coats it, effectively destroying the soul of those who are sliced with Brynhildr. It is ironic that someone as peppy and cheery as Scorpius has found such a dark and shadowy blade as his weapons. A purple tint colours the mainly black shadows, like the glimmering amethysts embedded into the smooth silver blade. Like a shadow in the night, Brynhildr captures and defeats enemies with ease, Scorpius being able to simply command it with magic instead of holding the blade, its sheer strength able to slay enemies with ease and gracefulness. Brynhildr moves with a sleek and powerful dance, reducing foes to nothingness. Its status in the swordscraft world can be considered devestantingly powerful and rare, its position as the third of the Five Holy Blades no laughing matter. As such, Scorpius applying all his magic power into the blade enough to reduce at least a whole continent to rubble. One hand movement is enough to cut right through the heart of an enemy, an outstretched arm enough to send Brynhildr flying into enemies and decapitiating them. However, Brynhildr does have an invisible orb of sorts, which limits how far the blade can be from its master. When Brynhildr has nearly reached the end of the orb it flies back to Scorpius side and rests there, by his side. As sleek and silent as a house cat, yet as fierce and powerful as a tiger, and a ruler of its territory like a lion, Brynhildr in action truly resembles a regal animal. Its enemies are mere prey, Brynhildr and Scorpius the hunters as one. Magic and Abilities General Magic Enhanced Magic: Despite his young age, Scorpius has shown an astounding amount of magic. The raw power is somewhat unimaginable and was seemingly impossible for someone of his age to have - until Scorpius came along. He can keep in under control and mask it quite well, but when his true fury and wrath is invoked he tends to lose control of the power he holds. Many who have not heard of his sheer power are easily surpassed in expectation as he demonstrates the mind blowing ability that is the magic power he holds. It should come as no surprise he has easily achieved Second Origin, and has a larger magic container than many. Scorpius has managed to tame a majority of his magic and usually uses a "limiter" when he doesn't need his magic so much. His magic can kick in without a word from him, Scorpius easily and wordlessly commanding his magic to pause flying arrows or slow down weapons near him. His history serving as an executioner in Lilac Palace proved to be a major assistance in Scorpius' current power level. Vigorous training in the Lilac Palace military forced Scorpius into dangerous situations and hellish activities to grow his magic and willpower. It has been noticed that despite the extremely large amount of magic Scorpius wields does not negatively affect the environment or nature around Scorpius. Swordsmanship When younger and being trained by Haruto Tarot and Toto White, Scorpius showed a surprising affinity to the art of the blade. Despite his seemingly natural ability to wield it, he often would pay less attention to it than what he did to Pain Scale. However, Scorpius still performed well, but always made his wishes of to not be a master swordsman clear. His skills, as swift and masterful as the arcane magic Sword Magic, are above many even without full practice, though his blade may have something to do with the power he holds. Scorpius, despite being one of the more powerful swordsmen, cannot wield shortswords or claymores, finding their length to be hard to manage. When asked if he would practice wielding other swords, Scorpius bluntly responded by saying Nah. I have all the powerful shit I have already and finalised he would not attempt to learn other forms of swords. Despite being extremely proficient in the blade, Scorpius finds trouble attacking with blades that he is not familiar with as he must know a blade in and out in order to use it to its full extent and deal the most damage. His blade, like a demon in the night, is dangerous and fearsome, shadows swallowing souls of those struck with the blade. Bat an eyelid and you may have created an opening to be slashed apart, seemingly faster than sound. The blades, combined with Scorpius' natural talent, makes a devestatingly powerful combo that both friend and foe fear. The sound of Brynhildr clashing against other blades, the metallic scent of blood, the sound of flesh being ripped apart and the gurgled sounds of his adversaries became all too familiar to Scorpius as he trained under master swordswoman Toto White and his father Haruto Tarot. He recognised many styles, positions, stances and moves all taught to him and easily read his opponents as if they were a book. He dyed the ground red, as red as his hair or the apples sold at stalls in markets with the blood of enemies, sapping their life. A hardened warrior and veteran of battle, the sword is one with him and the blade resonates with his soul. Pain Scale Pain Scale is Scorpius' main form of magic and combat, him being the only person of the Tarot bloodline able to use it. He was taught by Haruto Tarot up until his untimely death when Scorpius was merely eight years of age, to which Scorpius then learnt via books, grimoires and records. He has fully mastered nine levels and is training to unlock the most powerful level, Level Ten. It involves th manifestation of simple magic and fusing it with the negative energy of others to create a painful, torturous magic that can be applied at different levels using various levels of magical energy. Using the negative energy, Scorpius can also take a form of Level Six magic which involves applying the negative energy to himself and morphing to another temporary form. Because some people associate the burning, torturous sensation with burning it can be considered a form of Fire Magic. On Level Eight, Scorpius can assume another form, this time the pain feeling like freezing and icy torture, making that level a variant of Ice Magic. The user gains a colourful tinge to their figure depending on the temperature of the level (example: Level Six is bright red to represent the full fire of that level whilst Level Eight takes an icy blue tinge to symbolise the Ice Magic Scorpius wields). Because of the dark, brutal, violent and gory nature of Pain Scale, many associate it with dark wizards and some even believe it to be crafted by Zeref himself. Pain Scale cannot be used without a sufficient amount of required hate. Level One Level One is the first of ten levels, making it obviously the weakest out of ten. Despite that, it is still fairly powerful, and as Scorpius has such a large mastery of magic he can easily exterminate a whole moderately weak guild using only level one or two. Level One spells generally are a combination of up close physical combat enhanced with magic, creating a powerful duo. Scorpius does not require much negative energy to charge his Level One spells and magic, and because of the small amount needed no transformations are included on this level. This level is associated with the element of fighting and strength. Almost all attacks are physical and use Scorpius' body part or a magically manifested, artificial body part to deal damage to opponents. The coloured tinge of this level is purple. Basic Spells One: Magic Fists (いち: マジック こぶし Ichi: Majikku Kobushi) is a spell from Scorpius' Level One of Pain Scale. By manifesting general hate and the want to do violent acts from others, he can sap that feeling and combine it with his magic, brewing it in a seperate magic container. He then releases the magic in a semi-transparent collection of light purple tinged fists that charge straight for the adversary, like missiles. One: Leg of Black is a physical Level One attack. Scorpius, by applying hate-infused magic to his body and concentrating it all into his leg, gains a light purple tinge in the said area and kicks his opponent with a devastating force, which combined with his magic is a surefire way to weaken an opponent. One: God Tackle is a Level One attack. Using his container of violent magic, Scorpius coats his body in it and slams into the opponent, tackling them to the ground. Upon touch he feels like touching fire, and the magic creates lasting damage. One: Holy Uppercut is one of the Level One spells Scorpius wields. Focusing all the magical energy into his elbow, making said area gain a stronger tinge than usual. Scorpius runs ahead to gain momentum and slams into the enemy with his elbow, sending them flying from the blast and impact. Level Two The only non-attacking level, Level Two steals the vicious feeling of malevolence infused with knowledge to form a form of magic that treats an opponent like a book. The user gains psychic abilities, such as telekinesis, attack reading and telepathy. The user gains a small amount of future sight, though it only shows the next thirty minutes and is rather blurry. Because this level has no attacks, the aura is green - a colour fire cannot be. Basic Spells Telepathy Of The Mind is a temporary spell on Level Two akin to the magic Telepathy, though the effect is minor in comparison and rather basic. The user focuses their mind and can enter other's to spread messages, or force their way in to torment adversaries with words of malevolent taunt and fury-creating words of spite. The magic is quite useful in battles with large forces on either side as many can communicate at once without allowing their enemy to overhear them. Telekinesis Of The Soul is another one of Scorpius' Level Two spells. It involves being able to move small and decently sized objects through the will of the mind, though they cannot weigh more than Scorpius himself. By focusing his mind on the object he decides to control, a swirly emerald green aura coats the item as Scorpius uses his hand to manipulate its moves. Clarivoyance Of The Eye is another one of the Level Two abilities, which enables Scorpius to locate small objects, people or animals via a 'psychic eye'. He can only locate things in a 5km radius, and can use his telekinesis to bring it to him. Divination of the Holy Oracle Level Three Basic Spells Other Enhanced Speed: Many have noticed how swift and agile Scorpius is, able to easily dodge enemy attacks and zoom around the battlefield. Many years in training produced this ideal result, which combined with Brynhildr is a fearsome and catastrophic duo. Scorpius' ability to effortlessly manipulate his speed is akin to that of a magic of sorts, though it is simply skill at its finest. Fast Healing: Scorpius has the odd ability of healing and recovering faster than most. It is most likely a genetic thing and Hand-To-Hand Combat Scorpius, in his training regimen, was taught how to defend himself in the unlikely case his sword was out of reach and all his magic was somehow extracted and could not be healed by Laurence, Haruto taught Scorpius how to do Judo, Kendo and Karate. Scorpius is fairly advanced in this and can defend himself using these styles quite well, though he often attempts to power himself up with magic. Gallery IMG_6882.JPG|Blushing IMG_6881.JPG|Angry/Annoyed IMG_6880.JPG|Scorpius IMG_6877.JPG|Stunned, blushing IMG_6872.JPG|Bored IMG_6922.JPG|Scorpius IMG_6921.PNG|Scorpius in formal wear IMG_6920.JPG|Scorpius in holiday wear. Quotes Trivia * Scorpius' appearance is based off of Mikoto Mikoshiba from Gekken Shoujo Nozaki-kun. His appearance as a child was based off of Masrur from Magi. * Scorpius, though not the first character created, was the first character XxMeraki-KalonxX had written. * One of the Level One attacks, Leg of Black, was inspired by Sanji Vinsmoke from One Piece who goes by the epithet "Black Leg Sanji".